A Night Within a Day
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Another one brought back to life. The devil sets his eyes on Chichi and old enemies appear. This is the first one in which I had Lucifer go after Chichi/Chiya


A Night Within a Day.  
Author's note: This is a parody of Ladyhawke. Kind of.  
_______________________________________________________  
Goku sat cross legged on the floor. He watched Chichi clean up after dinner. When she was finished he looked up at her smiled. Then he stood up and carried her to the frontroom. He sat down in a chair with her in his lap. His tail started to twitch. He tilted her head up and kissed her nose. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she leaned into his chest sighing in contement. Goku leaned back his tail and arms around her waist.  
Meanwhile____________________________________________  
'Who is she, thought a voice. She's beatiful who's that man is that her husband? She really should have better taste.' "Not to worry she will soon be mine. For I am Lucifer and I always get what I want. Bahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Stops to breathe looks around noticing no one is laughing with him. "Well?" Then everyone starts to laugh with him.  
Back at Son home_____________________________________  
Goku looked down at his wife and realized she was asleep. He picked her up carring her to bed where he then lay down with her. Holding her close.  
He smiled has he felt her tail on his leg twitching has she slept.  
*****  
"Goku breakfast."  
"Okay Chichi."  
Goku walked in and said, "looks like it will snow. I'll go and get some fire wood later."  
"Okay Goku."  
After breakfast Goku flew far into the woods to find some fire wood. So Chichi would stay warm on cold nights. She was always cold this time of year. He was going to go even farther when he heard Chichi scream. He teleported back to his house and saw Chichi being grabbed by men. Then he saw another man walking toward her. The look in the other man's eyes. Infuriated Goku to no end.  
"Get away from her."  
"Oh is she yours? No matter you won't be around for long. Then I'll make her forget you. It won't be heard after all you left her many times before. Have you ever lost her to another man? Did you ever think she wouldn't be sought after if you never returned? What can you give her that I can't?"  
"Leave her alone."  
"Oh no Son I won't." Turns to Chichi. "Do you won't to stay with him? Or do you want to rule with me has my queen?"  
"Goku help."  
Then he snarled in anger and grabbed Chichi and threw her toward Goku. "If I can't have her in human flesh then neither shall you.  
By light of day she will be a cat until the moon rises,  
By light of moon he shall be the skin of his transformed kind.  
This shall be until they are united by me,  
During a night within a day.  
Or until she comes to me."  
Then he disappeared with his men. Goku looked down in horror has his Chichi changed into a tigeress. He looked up feeling the ki's of his friends coming quickly. Gohan arrived first and looked at his father.  
"Where's mom?"  
"Well we had a spell put on us."  
"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.  
"Some guy came down and put a spell on me and Chichi. So she's a tigeress during the day and I'm a monkey during the night."  
"Is there a way to reverse it?" asked 18  
"He said 'this shall be until they are united under me/during a night within a day/or until she comes to me'. I know what the last line means. But I don't understand the a night within a day thing."  
"I think it means the solar eclipse."  
Goku shrugged and snorted in anger.  
"Why would he do this though?" asked Krillien.  
"I don't know why. And I certainly don't know who."  
"I think I can answer that," said a voice.  
"Who the hell are you," asked Veggitta.  
The young woman ignored that and looked at Goku. "He is Lucifer ruler of hell. It seems he wanted your wife. But couldn't have her because she wanted to stay with you. So he decided to throw a tanturm so that you couldn't have her until he sees you together during a solar eclipse. Or until she goes to him."  
"When's the next eclipse?"  
"A month from now. But I warn you he will try and kill you at night."  
"Great."  
"I offer my place in the woods whenever you are changing from one to the other. If you will follow me I'll show you where it is."  
They all followed her into the woods where in the middle was a big house. It was surronded by trees.  
"How come we've never seen this before? Oh and who are you?"  
"This place is very well hidden. You can call me Eve."  
"Okay."  
That night in one of the rooms__________________________________  
"Ahhhhhhhh," said Chichi has she transforned back. She was sitting on the floor on her side. She watched in shock has Goku transformed into a monkey then he leapt up and grabbed the blanket and held it out to her. She smiled at him laughing softly wrapping it around her when a knock came at the door.  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
"It's me Chichi," said Bulma.  
"Oh come in."  
Bulma walked in along with a young woman. The young woman was carrying some clothes. She smiled set the clothes on the bed and held out her hand. "Hi," she said. "You must be Chichi, your husband told me alot about you. My name is Eve. I've offered my house for you and your husband to stay in until this little miss hap is taken care of. Your friends will also be staying ever now and then. I hope the clothes fit you. Oh and let him out of the room I'd leave the window open.  
But don't shut the door unless it's neccasary alright."  
Then she left with Bulma. Chichi put the clothes on then she opened the window to let him out.  
She then walked downstairs to where she heard voices.  
"Good to see you Chichi," said 18.  
"Likewise. Would someone please fill me in on what's going on."  
So they all filled her in on what was happening. Chichi listened intently. When they had fini-----  
Later that night_________________________________________________________________  
Chichi walked out onto thye balconey where 18 was.  
"18," she said. "Did I ever thank you."  
"For saving your life," interrputted 18. "Yes many times Chichi."  
"Oh I just wanted to make sure. Because it would kinda be rude not to."  
"Don't worry about right now all we have to worry about is keeping you guys alive."  
"I thank you my friend for all your help."  
18 turned around and smiled gently, "You are welcome."  
Elsewhere__________________________________________________________________  
"Have you killed him yet," Lucifer demanded.  
"No my lord we haven't killed the man yet."  
Lucifer snarled in annoyance. "How dare you return when you have not killed him. When he is dead she will have no choice but to come with me."  
Then Lucifer waved his hand and his assitent started to burn alive.  
Lucifer looked up waved his hand again and another assitent appeared. This time she was a sayain female.  
"Well well well I have a special job for you my dear Saur."  
"Saur I have a job for you."  
"Oh have you Lucifer?"  
"Yes I want you to kill the Sayain named Karrotto. Then bring the woman named Chichi to me."  
Saur eyes flashed suddenly in anger. What is it that men see in her. she thought. "Very well Lord Lucifer I owe them a debet of vengence anyways." Then she disapears.  
Back at Eve's house_______________________________________  
Chichi was back in her room thinking about her new form since awhile. She was descended from a race that at one time despised sayains. Yet her ansector loved one and the lovers where remarkable her and goku in a past life.  
She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror from all angles. She tensed hearing a noise outside on the balconly. She went to investigate. But before she got half way across the room a monkey hobbled into the room.  
"Goku?"  
The monkey looked up and Chichi knew it was him. She smiled at him calmy has he hopped onto her shoulder. Then there was a loud crash outside this time Saur stepped into the room.  
"Hello trash," Saur snarled.  
"Saur," Chichi said expersionless.  
"I have orders to bring you to my master and to kill Karrotto."  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
"You have no choice."  
"Try me."  
"Gladly."  
Saur lunged at Chichi who ducked kicking her in the small of her back. Saur whirls around and snarls. Chichi gets into a fighting stance. Saur lunges at her knocking her onto the balconly. Chichi snarles in rage.  
Saur runs and leaps into the air Chichi leaps up before Saur lands. Chichi kicks Saur in the head causing her neck to snap back. Saur thuds into the balcony railing she lets out a grunt.  
"Damn," she snarls. "Nothing would please me greater then to kill you now. But since my master wants you I am afraid I can't."  
"Go back to your puppet master Saur."  
"I am no ones puppet."  
Chichi laughs thens drop kicks Saur's head. Saur crumbles to the ground in pain.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh."  
"I should kill you for what you've done."  
"You can't because then you wouldn't be the sweet innocent little witch that Goku fell inlove with now would you."  
Chichi snarls in anger. Saur roars with laughter. Then she immedatly stops when Chichi slams her fist into her stomach. Saur brings her leg around and slams it into Chichi's side. Chichi flies into the wall of the house. Saur leaps up to finish the job. But Chichi isn't there. Saur shrieks at a sudden pain in her back. She whirls around face to face with Chichi.  
"But how? Agggghhhhhh never I don't care what my master said I'll kill you." Then Saur whips out a crossbow and aims it at Chichi. But Chichi kicks it out of her hand and grabs it out of the air. Firing it at Saur. Saur goes up in flames when the smoke clears their is nothing left of her but ash.  
Two days before the solar eclpise_____________________________________________  
Goku walked out of the house with Chichi in her cat form. He still couldn't believe she beat up Saur and he hasn't even taught her to control her powers yet.  
"Hey Goku," shouted Tien.  
Goku looked up a waved he was surprised to see Lunch with him. He waited for them to land before moving to greet them.  
"How much longer to the next solar eclpise?" asked Lunch.  
"Two days at least."  
Chichi went into the woods to hunt while Tien and Lunch followed Goku inside. Everyone said hi to them. Then some people went off to train while Bulma, Lunch, and Eve went into the kitchen to start on lunch.  
Kitchen__________________________________________________________________  
"How have they been taking things?" asked Lunch.  
"Pretty well considering they can only see each for like a minute in between changing," replied Eve.  
"You've got to admire them though they haven't given up yet," said Bulma.  
Back at Lucifer's_____________________________________________________  
"Alright so far they have beaten all the things I've thrown at them," snarled Lucifer. "But not to worry I still have one card I want to play."  
Then in the middle of the room Freezia appeared.  
"Lord Freezia," said Lucifer. "How would you like to get revenge on the one called Goku?"  
Lucifer's_____________________  
"Ah Freezia I have a job for."  
"What?"  
"Kill the sayain named Goku. Then bring his mate Chichi to me."  
"I'll kill Goku. But why do want his mate?"  
"Do has your told and I will reward you."  
Freezia leaves (I felt like putting skipping merrily along his way. But that wouldn't exactly fit. Now would it?).  
Forest_____________________  
c  
"What a idea. That would be the perfect revenge."  
Eve's house________________  
Chichi was changing into a human when Goku stummbled in. His changing upon him. It had been nearly a month yet the change still hurt. He sighed has he watched his wife change. For some reason it inchanted him to watch her changing. She was so beautiful when she was going from one form to the other.  
Later that night like an hour before sunrise_______________  
Chichi looked up at her husband now in his monkey form smiling sadly. She put on a loose white sundress (don't ask why I put her in it okay). Then she walked downstairs right into.....................................FREEZIA (Ah,Eek,OH,EEE,).  
"So you're Goku's mate."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am the man that your husband killed."  
"Well that narrows it down tons."  
"Don't you get saucy with me you little.........OWWWWWEEEEEE."  
Freezia collapsed on the floor in pain. He was rolling before he realized that Chichi was gone. But he saw a little monkey. The monkey looked really pissed off.  
"What are you looking at you you. Wait a minute are you? Yeah you're Goku. Well watch carefully because she'll be the last thing you see."  
Then Freezia saw Chichi running down the stairs. He fired a ki blast at her back. But Goku got in front of it. Chichi screamed running toward the body. But Freezia scopped her up and flew away.  
Lucifer's________________________________  
"Let me go."  
Lucifer looked up has Freezia carried Chichi in on his shoulder. She was pissed already she was changing back into her day form. Lucifer looked up and smiled. When Freezia set her down and told him what he had done.  
"Ah I see my friend Freezia had a grudge against your husband. So he decided the most cruely revenge was him to leave after I have you."  
"You don't have me. You never will."  
"Ah my dear but that is where you are wrong. For you see if you don't come to me. Goku will die."  
"What?"  
"Be mine and I will remove the spell and save your hehe ex mate."  
Chichi took a deep breathe and looked up at him. Then with tears in her eyes she nodded.  
Back at Eve's________________________  
Everyone had gathered at Eve's house. They watched has Goku paced in anger. They never saw him so angery.  
"We can't just sit here all day," said Goten.  
"Right," said Gohan. "Let's go find him."  
"I know where he is," said Goku. "I'm going alone."  
"But," Gohan and Goten said.  
"I am doing this alone."  
"Grandpa look the moon is going infront of the sun."  
"Good."  
Lucifer's_______________________  
Lucifer watched in horror and fear has Chichi changed back into a human. He knew that Goku would be here soon. So he grabbed Chichi into his arms and tried to press his lips to hers.  
"Get your crumey hands off her!"  
"Goku," crowed Chichi.  
"Why should I?" snarled Lucifer.  
"She's my mate and unless you want a lesson in pain I suggest you do has I say."  
Lucifer snarled pushed Chichi aside and smirked. "Come then boy."  
Chichi pulled on her discarded sundress. Has Goku lunged at Lucifer.  
Chichi watched transfixed has Goku and Lucifer fought. Then she felt someone behind her she looked behind her to see Eve. She looked back up when Eve did. She saw that Goku and Lucifer where on opposite sides of the room. Then Lucifer looked down and saw Eve.  
"Eve why did he send you? Was he to afraid to come himself?"  
"Micheal has better things to do then waste his time preventing you from taking something that dosen't belong to you. So he sent me."  
"You can't defeat your own father girl."  
"Try me."  
"With pleasure after I kill him. Then you my daughter. Then I will have my prize."  
Chichi snorted distanfully. Then Eve started to glow and she grew wings and her clothing changed. It went from normal to a short tank top and skirt covered with armor. Eve lunged at Lucifer then she channled her power and a portal appeared. Eve drove Lucifer back into the portal then she raced has fast has she could back out.  
Later at Eve's house___________________________  
"I am sorry Goku. But I couldn't yet you kill him. You see if you killed him then the portal would have opened and havioc would have ensued. Don't worry about Freezia my friends took care of him. Now go and be with your mate."  
Goku left and appeared in his room with Chichi. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her long and hard. Well you can guess what happens next.  



End file.
